


A New Look

by gukkie_bunny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good at doing tags lmao sorry, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkie_bunny/pseuds/gukkie_bunny
Summary: It’s prom night, and Maria’s managed to get away from her abusive boyfriend. She asks the first person she sees for help, but she would have never thought that this person would change her life forever.





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> So I was basically inspired by a post I saw on tumblr with 100 angst/fluff prompts and after a literal week of not being able to write out my ideas I finally did it! I know it's a mess but at least it's somethin', right? Also I suck at writing summaries...Sorry the title is unoriginal and sh*tty...oops
> 
> EDIT: Added more detail in some moments, including more reaction to them realizing that they're soulmates.
> 
> ALSO!! Just assume they had already introduced themselves before the events of the fic mmkay? Mmkay.

“Who hurt you?" Eliza asked, looking at the bruises on the younger girl's arms and face. When no answer came, she only grew increasingly worried. "Please answer me, Maria. Who did this to you?" She said, in a more concerned tone. She gently brushed her hair from over her eye, tearing up when seeing just how beaten up the girl was. 

Maria answered, softly, as if scared her savior would begin yelling, "James......His name is James Reynolds..." She was still refusing to make eye contact with Eliza, but it was all she needed to hear. An anger unlike anything she'd ever felt washed over her, her face going just slightly red. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself and refrain from raising her voice and scaring Maria further.

Eliza looked at the spare dresses in the room, thoughtful. "Which one would you rather wear?" She asked Maria, making an attempt to change the subect. Maria looked up slightly, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" She tilted her head to one side, reminding Eliza of a puppy.

Eliza laughed softly, the sound making Maria believe that the girl in front of her was nothing short of an angel. "If I'm going to help you hide from this James guy, you're going to have to change your clothes. So, which would do you want to wear?" She smiled down at Maria, waiting for an answer. Maria bit her lip, raising her hand and pointing to one, a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and jewels adorning the bodice. She loved how it looked, even if she couldn’t see its color. "I like this one...If that's okay..." She still spoke in a hushed tone, afraid to raise her voice any higher.

"Of course. Here you go," Eliza removed the dress from its hanger and handed it to her, turning around to give her some privacy as she changed into it. After a moment, she heard the girl speak again, "Thank you....Could you also, maybe, change my hair?" Eliza turned back to face her, just the faintest bit of confusion on her face. "Why? It looks very nice."

"James-" She paused, shaking herself to stop from panicking at the mere mention of his name, "h-he might recognize me if it's still up like this. He'll know it's me and he'll just get angrier. I don't want him to hurt me anymore." Eliza could clearly see the fear in Maria's expression, could hear it in her soft, angelic voice. She approached Maria slowly, lifting her face to look her in the eyes. Time seemed to stop in that moment.

Color the vision of both girls, causing them to jerk away from each other in shock, and Eliza to gasp. Maria could see now that Eliza's eyes were a soft brown, her hair was bluish-black, and her dress was a beautiful turquoise that complimented her fair skin; she looked somehow even more angelic now. Eliza slowly brought her soft hands to Maria’s face, looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes. In that moment, they knew everything they needed to know.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me." Eliza spoke gently, but Maria could hear the anger and determination in her voice. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt..." Maria looked down for a moment; she couldn't help but regret getting this lovely girl involved with her problems. "I promise. If he even thinks about laying a finger on you, I'll kill him." Maria smiled, tears coming to her eyes; she couldn't help but hug her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this." Eliza’s heart almost shattered hearing the younger’s voice break slightly.

Eliza smiled again, returning the hug and gently rubbing her hand on Maria's back, "You're more than welcome. Now, let's fix your hair, shall we?" Maria nodded, turning to face the mirror in the room. After a few minutes, they agreed on a half-up-half-down style, her bangs slightly covering her face. "There, how's that?" Eliza asked, admiring her work. Maria smiled, her first genuine smile of the night. "It's amazing. Thank you, again, Eliza. You've done so much for me already. I owe you."

A soft laugh, much like a sweet lullaby, came from behind her, and she felt a soft kiss upon the top of her head. "It's no problem, really. I'm happy I could help, and you don't owe me anything." Eliza hugged the younger girl, looking her in her beautiful, hazel eyes through the mirror. She couldn't help but think that Maria looked like a princess now. "I didn't help you with the hopes of getting something in return; I wouldn't do that."

Maria couldn't control her tears, allowing them to fall as she hugged Eliza one final time. "Thank you, for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is such a mess so uhm...Sorry. Also AO3 keeps bein a bitch and shuffling my tags in a different order than how I typed them in. Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos if you did and maybe possibly comment what you liked about it? Okay I'm done rambling bye!


End file.
